Out of the Blue
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: AU -While her father hold hands with the woman she recognise. She turned around to catch Castles look. He seemed the same confused as she was. He said „That's...That's is..." The other words don't wanted to get out of his mouth. Both stared at each other in surprise. - The story has been a little Rewrite.


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

I already writing Fan Fiction for years now but it's my first Castle Fan fiction and all who know me. Know about that I prefer couples which don't be so often, special when it comes to writing.

Of course I go with the ships we have in the series - like Caskett 3 and Caskett got me addicted.

 **Note:**

Because I still don't want to accept that _Castle_ has ended :-( Always when I see the end, I have tears in my eyes. I miss Castle so much. I need to say it's very rare that I really like all character from a series. But it has happened with Castle. But my favorite is Beckett. After her: Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Alexis, Martha and especially Caskett. All of the characters, really. But I need to be honest, at first I wasn't a fan of Gates - but seasons later, I got to like her and was not really happy that she wasn't there anymore. Just mentioned here and there.

Okay, so why did I write this? I'm not sure why, or where the idea came from but suddenly it was there and the idea never wanted to go away. I tried really hard to ignore it but as hard as I tried to push it away, the deeper it got. It still doesn't want to repress itself and wanted to come out. I think it's a bit weird to put these two together, but you as a writer know for sure however hard you try to push an idea away, it never works. BUT now I really like this idea to be honest.

So I talked to my dear friend pink_chocolate_unicorn about it and decide to write it nevertheless - since it's still AU.

AU – Gates is divorced from her husband and meet Jim unexpectedly. Gates knows who he is and that he is Beckett's father. First, they're just friends but then _more_ happens. The story starts after their first time together; they're together for a few months.

 **Out of the Blue**

Today was the big day; Kate and Castle would finally meet Jim Beckett's girlfriend. Who would have thought something like that would ever happen? But Kate was glad for her father; that he had finally found someone after her mother he wanted to spend time with. She still wasn't sure how to feel about the situation, but she wanted her father to finally be happy again after such a long time. Even if she didn't know the woman, she hoped that her father had a good intuition, chose the right woman.

Kate was sitting at the breakfast table and looking a little lost, staring blankly into her coffee. Somehow, she was nervous to meet the new woman in her father's life. It was the first woman after her mother and felt weird to her. But all she wanted was to give her father her support and be there for him, even if she didn't like this new woman. She honestly hoped it would not go that way and she and the girlfriend would at least be able to stand each other. Be able to get along and make Jim Beckett happy. That was what would matter.

She looked up when Castle put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently massaging her shoulders to comfort her.

"Yes, actually. I'm just a little bit nervous." She turned to look up at her husband and tried to smile.

Castle could see that she was nervous. "Come on. I'll be there with you. And believe me, it will not be as weird as you're probably imagining right now. Even with me there." He bent a little and kissed her. The kiss she just loved to repeat.

It was so nice to be back together in all of this, without any lasting damage to their relationship.

xxx

Jim Beckett looked at the woman at his side. They were headed into the restaurant where they would meet his daughter and her husband. He paused, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Jim, is everything alright?" she asked and looked at the man next to her. She was nervous about the impending meeting. At the moment, she almost felt like she would lose the ground under her feet. It wasn't like they hadn't ever met each other...

But today it would be under much different circumstances. And yes, she was excited to see how Kate Beckett, as well as Richard Castle, would react to the new development.

"To be honest, I'm still a bit nervous how Katie will react." He bit his lower lip and caught the hand of his girlfriend.

She looked him directly in his eyes and took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly; they were going through with this together. He gave her a grateful smile and nodded his resolution. Together, they walked into the restaurant.

xxx

Richard Castle put the car in park and looked at the woman in the seat next to him. "Are you ready for this, Kate?" he asked and put his hand on hers and stroked it gently. Beckett nodded and when she looked at him he gave her his most charming Castle smile. "You sure?" She nodded again and they both left the car and closed the car doors. They headed to the restaurant side by side, Castle taking his wife's hand in his. Beckett took a deep breath as they entered the restaurant. Now or never, she thought.

Kate and Castle looked around the restaurant, neither seeing Jim Beckett and his girlfriend right away. Suddenly, they noticed a fan taking their picture and Beckett looked away. She hated it when that happened. She sighed, but could hear Castle speaking to the fan.

"You can take pictures of me, but please leave my wife out of it. And now delete the stupid picture." He sighed, his private life should be private. With that, he turned to his wife, "Kate, I'm sorry, that should not happen to you. I mean, if they ask and take pictures of me, okay. But I hate it when they take photos of you and Alexis."

Kate gave him a smile and kissed him on the mouth. Shortly, the kiss deepened, their tongues played with each other, but after a little moment they separated from each other and noticed someone staring at them. They shared a soft glance with each other before looking around for her father again. A smile grew on Kate's face when she finally spotted her father and nodded to him.

But then she recognized the woman seated with him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times when she saw her father holding hands with a woman she recognized. She turned to catch Castle's eye.

He seemed just as confused as she was. "That's... That is..." The other words didn't want to get out of his mouth. Both stared at each other in surprise.

"What the hell," said Kate.

Castle turned to his wife, "Beckett, pinch me. I'm sure this must be a dream."

"Castle, I don't need to hurt you. And no you aren't asleep, I see it with my own eyes." She ran her hand over her face, as if she could brush away the image in front of them but it didn't work. Unfortunately, it was still there.

Jim and Victoria looked to one another. Both took a deep breath and looked to Castle and Beckett. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Finally, Jim stood up and swallowed, looked to Gates and then made his way towards his daughter.

Victoria looked at the three of them from a safe distance. She saw how Jim slowly approach his daughter and put a hand on her back. When Beckett turned to him, he saw that she looked more then confused about the whole situation.

"Kate, are you alright?" Jim asked and waited for an answer. She just looked at him, more surprised than before.

"You and Gates?" She said, pausing for a moment to collect herself. "Gates and You? You're... together?" she asked, looking deep into the eyes of her father. But she already knew the answer. Kate didn't need to wait for his answer. "Since when?"

Castle and Gates exchanged a short look, then glanced back to father and daughter. This should be very interesting, that much was clear.

"Katie, don't you want to sit down with us first? And than we can work everything out?" Jim asked and nodded towards the table where Gates and Castle were now sitting.

"No! I don't want to wait. Please, just tell me— since when?"

"Katie. We've been together for a couple of weeks now, to be honest. But first we wanted to... feel things out before we wanted to tell you and Castle about it," he said, voice almost a whisper. He turned to head back to the table, but she stopped him with a hold on his arm

"Dad, please wait. I'm not angry with you. I'm just— more then confused. That's all."

He turned around and looked in the eyes of his daughter. "I can understand that. I didn't expect that I would ever fall in love with a woman after your mother," Jim said. A tear fell from Kate's eyes and he gently brushed it away. "But it happened. At first, I just wanted to enjoy it and I was to afraid of your reaction.

"Dad, you don't need to be afraid of me and my judgment," Kate said. "It's your decision with whom you are happy. I'm happy as long as you're happy."

Jim took his daughter in his arms and hugged her, Kate immediately hugging him back.

"Even if it's Gates," Kate muttered. She grinned against his neck.

Jim gently stroke her back. "Thank you. I love you so much, Katie. And I'll promise you you will always be my number one. You're the woman who calls me Dad and you will always be my first big love."

"I love you, too," she said. After a short while they broke apart and looked to Gates and Castle, who looked back at them with curiosity.

"Look, we're being watched," Kate said, nodding towards the other two.

"Are we ready?" Jim asked his daughter and took her hand in his and together they went towards the table were Gates and Castle were sitting.

Victoria swallowed nervously. "Hello Beckett," said Victoria Gates, almost shyly.

It didn't at all sound like her former Captain Kate remembered, not the same sure woman that suspended her and Esposito. She'd spoken so softly, Kate barely heard her. She caught Castle's eye and smiled at him. Her dad sat next to his girlfriend, Kate taking the empty seat opposite him.

"Hello, Gates," Kate said and then bit her lower lip, not really sure what to say next.

"I'm sorry that you had to find this out by surprise. I know we've seen each other now and then and I could've said something before... But I wasn't sure enough to say something before. I wasn't sure what to say."

Castle wanted to open his mouth but Gates sent him a look and he closed his mouth again. He made a zipping gesture over his mouth and looked to his wife.

"I'm not sure how to react now to it, to be honest," Kate admitted. "It's... quite a shock. It's hit me hard, harder than I thought it would, since I was sure we were on the way to being friends." She swallowed with some effort, but quickly continued, "I'm sure it took a lot of courage to be honest about this. And I remember Castle and I weren't honest about our the relationship at first, either. But it was under different circumstances... And I'm not sure why I'm babbling."

Rick interrupted gently, "What Beckett means to say is: You were our former Captain. Our Boss. And we couldn't be honest at that time. But everything changed after you left for Deputy and Kate would be the new Captain of the precinct. We all built up a friendship."

Victoria nodded. "And we fell in love," she said, looking to Jim for a moment. "At first I didn't want a new relationship after the divorce, I just needed a friend and your dad— Jim, was there for me. We didn't plan on being together. There was chemistry between us we couldn't ignore for long."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Please, no details," she said jokingly.

"Isn't it what you both do, too?"

Kate looked to her father, abashed "Dad, that's different. Okay?"

"Why isn't it the same?"

"Well! You're my father and I don't want to have nasty pictures in my head." She shuddered.

Jim had to laugh. "Okay, I understand. Of course. I don't want to give you the images of nasty pictures - which you'll probably never get out of your head again. But, Kate," He smiled at her, "But how do you think you were conceived?"

"Dad! Come on! That's not something I wanted to know! I'd would rather think it was a stork if I can be honest. I don't want to have the images of you in my head."

"Why not?" he teased his daughter with satisfaction.

"That's disgusting and something I'll never forget!" She shook her head. "Can we concentrate on the subject at hand, please."

"Katie, when two people—"

"Dad, just stop!"

Gates and Castle laughed at the spectacle in front of them.

"Okay, then I'll try to rescue you out of the situation," Gates cut in. "Are you angry with me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm not angry with you," Kate admitted. "I'm just unhappy about the how the whole thing came out. You know, that's something I didn't expect. Maybe later on you can try to explain in private." She looked at Gates, "But I don't need to say that I'm happy when you both are happy. As long as you are happy. I just want to know that my father is happy, he deserves it. You both deserve it. So please, just do yourself a favor don't do anything to hurt him. That's the only thing I ask."

She smiled at Gates. "That means if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to me about the why and the how. You have my permission if you need it. I'm just happy if you guys are happy. And now, I think we're ready so let's eat, I'm hungry."

 **The End**

If you have read it, be sincere about your thoughts and please stay polite. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it.

I'm still not sure what to do with the story. Whether there is a sequel or will it remain as a one-shot...What is your opinion?


End file.
